


bruise easy

by sakagucci



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bruises, Drive In Movie, Emo, M/M, blood and tears, collar bones, fuckboy loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakagucci/pseuds/sakagucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire AU number 8 million. One-shot. Grungy whitegirl Harry is bitter as hell and Zayn is an asshole that doesn't know how to express his feelings properly. They're on the run and do what they need to do. They kill, they feed, but they're filled with emptiness. Emo as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bruise easy

     Harry awoke the the smell of fresh blood. If he still had a heartbeat, it would be racing. He hadn’t had a decent meal in days. He and his friend Zayn had been hiding out in a tiny barn since their latest feast made the news. It was already hard enough being a vampire, but a vampire on the news? No one knew it was vampires, but they knew it was a murder. It began at a drive in movie.

 

     “Let’s get the navy blue Jeep in the back.” Harry had suggested that night.  
“No, the convertible. It’ll be easier to climb in.” Zayn said. He couldn’t stop bouncing around as the two of them crouched in the tall grass behind the parking lot and eyed the couples and families enjoying their movie hungrily.  
“Why do we need to climb in at all? We can grab them both and drag them off here and get our fill.” Harry said.  
Zayn put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “This has to be clean. This has to be quick. This has to be quiet. We drink, we get the hell out of here, ok?”  
Zayn looked at Harry. Flashes from the projector screen reflected into Harry’s mossy green eyes. They used to be a beautiful spring green, but since he turned they dulled.  
“Whatever,” Zayn grumbled. He turned and looked at the projector. “What movie is this? Is that Bradley Cooper?”  
“Fuck Bradley Cooper.” Harry said, twisting two pieces of grass together.  
“What’d Bradley Cooper ever do to your sorry ass?”  
“He’s got a heartbeat, so fuck ‘em.”  
“Pus,” Zayn said. He smiled though. “Fuck you. Fuck you and Bradley Cooper. Fuck everyone with a heartbeat. I miss the feeling of blood in my veins.” Harry grumbled.  
Zayn clapped his friend on the back. “Well then let’s get you some blood into your veins.”

    They got a couple walking alone on the long dark stretch from the concession stand to the parking lot. Zayn “accidentally” bumped into the man and knocked his popcorn onto the ground. When he bent over to help him pick it up, Harry jumped the man and sunk his teeth into the back of his neck. The woman began to scream but Zayn took her out quickly enough with a slash to the throat. She put up a struggle, but it didn’t last long once Zayn covered her nose and mouth with his hand. He used a pocket knife. Most wouldn’t expect a vampire to need weapons, but sometimes they came in handy.

     Harry’s face was still buried in the man’s throat when Zayn kicked him. “Hey, we gotta get out of here. Let’s take this somewhere else.” He held the woman in his arms like a bride.  
Harry stared at her and cocked his head to the side. His eyes glinted like a cat’s in the darkness.  
Police sirens went off in the distance. Already? There must have been a witness. Zayn looked back into the concessions building and saw a kid standing behind the counter with a phone up to their ear. Bastard. No one would believe them if they said it was vamps.  
“Come on!” Zayn cried, giving Harry another kick.  
“Stop fucking kicking me, I bruise easy okay?”  
“Vamps don’t bruise, moron.”

     Harry got up and followed Zayn into the woods to a little abandoned house that they kept as their own. They feasted in silence there for awhile. Zayn finished off the woman and went into the kitchen. He came back with a syringe and filled it with what little blood there was left.  
“Ready to take some?” Zayn asked. Harry liked inject himself with human blood. It got him high. He thrived off of anything related to the living and breathing.  
Harry was on the floor with the man’s head in his lap. His face and shirt were covered in blood.  
Zayn crouched down beside him. “You look like a child.” He said. “What’s with that face? You look so sorry. Smile. We ate well tonight.”  
Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and suddenly began to sob. It was heavy, like he’d been holding it in for so long. Zayn had never seen so many tears, not even on a girl. The boy put his hands on his head and tugged on his curly brown hair as he continued to cry. Then he took the corpse's face in his hands like he was holding the body of his own child.  
“Shut up, stop crying,” Zayn said. “What’s wrong with you? I'm tired of this routine. You cry after hunting, you cry after I give you head..." He pulled Harry’s arm out and injected him with the woman’s blood. There. That’ll feel good pretty soon.”  
“She struggled. Did you see her? Of course you did. She felt like she had a chance still. There was a hope of survival inside her. She screamed when she saw me on him. I wonder if she knew what was happening?” Harry mused. "This is driving me crazy. I didn't think it would get this bad. I was human only a couple months ago."  
“Save that shit for your diary. We do what we do so we can survive, okay, circle of life. Haven’t you seen the Lion King?” Zayn said, leaning against the couch and scratching his dark scruff. It needed to be shaved. He was starting to look like a raccoon.

     “You act like you hate me sometimes, but I know you love me to death. You love killing with me. You love talking. You love touching me.” Harry said, rubbing his clavicle through his ripped gray v-neck.  
Zayn looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. “Do I? One day I’ll get tired of you and go find a girl. I was born for pussy, you know. You’re just what I got now.”  
“Oh yea? Just what kind of thing are we involved in anyway?"  
“Survival. It’s not like we actually fuck. It’s just survival. I need head like I need blood.”  
“Bullshit."  
“You’re alright, Styles. You're alright. And I could never hate you. We're mates."

     Harry leaned against the wall and sighed. The life he lived was no life for such a sensitive boy. He bruised too easily. Harry glanced at the corpses they had dragged in from the dive in. There would be countless more. He closed his eyes. There were no vampires in his dreams. No blood, no dirt, no Bradley Cooper. He wished he could live in his dreams for the rest of his dull eternity on Earth.


End file.
